Asesina de corazón
by katy-fairylover
Summary: Lucy investiga un gran caso... un caso que acabo con la vida de sus amigos... un caso que cambiara su vida...


**Lucy Pov.**

Me sentia debastada todo ocuurio aquella noche, una noche lluviosa con una hermosa luna llena y los relampagos iluminaban las calles de vez en cuando...

Aun recuerdo las palabras que dijo natsu esa noche "Wow me siento tan encendido cuando el jefe dice que hicimos un buen trabajo" acababamos de dar el reporte a nuestro jefe, habiamos avanzado en el caso del asecino serial de 64 victimas, las cuales 53 eran mujeres y 11 Niñas a las que violo despues de asecinarlas, a todas sus victimas las habia asecinado con su martillo favorito el cual le habia regalado su esposa quien fue su primera victima, habias decifrado que este tenia un patron, solo atacaba a mujeres con senos grandes y a niñas pelinegras, el asecino nunca salia del pais y por lo que habiamos descubierto vivia en Kyoto Japon, recuerdo que decidimos festejar pues habia sido el caso mas dificil que estabamos por resolver, despues de eso no recuerdo nada...

**Normal Pov. **

Una rubia se dirigia a al cuartel Fairy Tail, el lugar donde se dedicaban a investigar los casos de los Asecinos en serie, Psicopatas y Los casos mas dificiles jamas resueltos, la chica entro esperaba entrar y encontrar a sus compañeros, lo cual no sucedio le parecio extraño ya que siempre que entraba se encontraba con sus amigos Natsu y Gray peleando por cualquier idiotes, por alguna razon el ambiente era tenso y lo fue aun mas cuando la vieron entrar, en la cara de todos se mostro una cara de compasion, la rubia no entendio el gesto hasta que lo vio en la pantalla blanca bajo una imagen normal se encontraba la imagen de lo que parecia ser la cara de los cuerpos inertes de sus amigos, la chica abrio sus ojos como platos pero ninguna lagrima logro salir de sus ojos chocolate.

-Lucy...-la llamo su jefe Mackarov- lo lamento tanto... el la madrugada, al parecer fueron asecinados para que no se resolviera el caso... creemos que fue el asecino que investigaban, tratamos de contactarnos contigo... pero tu celular no sonaba- termino de decir Mack, observo a la chica estaba paralizada no le parecio extraño que no llorara talvez estaba en shock.

-Lo apage antes de ponernos a celebrar- dijo la chica aun no quitaba la vista de la gran pantalla blanca, mackarov la miro con tristeza.

-creemos que seras la proxima- dijo tristemente- queremos que...- Mackarov no terminaba de hablar y lucy nego rapidamente con su cabeza.

-No, No me ocultare, buscare y encerrare al que haya hecho esto- dijo lucy mientras volteaba y miraba a Mackarov con sus ojos escondidos en su flequillo, Mack asintio.

-Como quieras lucy, se que no te rendiras hasta encontrar al asecino- dijo mackarov, Lucy asintio- te dare un nuevo equipo- dijo este, lucy lo miro no pudo ver el brillo en sus ojos pero si su determinacion.

-no, no quiero un nuevo equipo, are esto yo sola- dijo esta, mack la miro.

-como quieras Lucy- dijo este antes de retirarse a su oficina.

**Lucy Pov.**

Han pasado 2 meses desde que atrape al asecino serial pero este juro que jamas mato a mis amigos, y yo le creo, el no se interesa por gente como mis amigos, el asecino fue condenado a muerte por 59 asecinatos en primer grado y 5 en segundo, mi busqueda aun no termina aun tengo que vengarlos, por mis amigos... por Fairy Tail.

Me he desvelado durante muchos dias tratatando de encontrar algunas pistas, ha habido 16 asecinatos mas de ese tipo, abiertos de el pecho hasta el estomago... a veces mi cabeza duele, y me gusta ver una y otra vez las imagenes de los cuerpos de mis amigos por alguna razon me provocan placer...

**Normal Pov.**

La rubia miraba algunas fotografias y sonreia, se encontraba sentada en su cubiculo, habia sido ascendida despues de resolver el caso del "Asecino del Martillo" la chica se sentia sola, desde que sus amigos se marcharon se sentia muy sola, tenia a su amiga Levy pero no era lo mismo si no estaban Erza, Gray y el chico quien le robo su carazon ese chico inmaduro quien la llamaba Luce y nunca por su nombre, Natsu el nombre que recordaria toda su vida.

-Lu-chan vamos a comer- dijo una peliazul sonriendo a la rubia.

-Ahora no levy-chan -dijo la rubia dejando las imagenes de lado y leyendo la informacion de un nuevo caso, al parecer el asecino en serie habia atacado de nuevo a una chica albina de ojos azules perteneciente tambien a Fairy Tail pero en un nivel del edificio mas bajo, la peli azul sonrio de lado.

-Lu-chan deberias distraerte un poco- dijo la peliazul conociada como Levy.

- No levy-chan no parare hasta encontrarlo- dijo lucy Bostezando.

-Deberias dormir, ¿Hace cuanto no duermes?- pregunto Levy a su amiga quien sonrio.

-Dormir, ¿que es eso?- dijo la rubia indiferente, la peli azul se alejo preocupada.

**Lucy Pov.**

Ese dia, ese terrible dia segui todas mis pistas, siempre me pregunte ¿porque a ellos los asecinaba y no a mi?, entonces ese dia lo descubri todo, la razon por la cual nunca trataron de asecinarme... ¿la Razon?... Habia sido yo... ¿Como lo descubri?... ese dia trate de dormir por primera vez y entonces recorde como asecine a mis amigos y compañeros... habia olvidado mi lado Psicopata, por el cual me habia hecho detective ya que ¿un psicopata entiende a otro no?, crei que lo habia curado pero me di cuenta que no... ¿la razon por la cual volvio?... una broma... recuerdo como borracha me habia confesado al amor de mi vida y este me habia rechazado y dicho que amaba a alguien mas... tambien recuerdo como mis amigos se rieron de mi, fingi tambien reirme, pero lo que ellos no sabian era que con cada carcajada mi lado Psicopata volvia, ese lado que mato a mis padres cuando no me quizieron comprar aquella muñeca porque segun ellos ya tenia demasiadas, el manicomio no sirvio de nada crei haberme curado pero no solo habia aprendido a ocultarlo... asi es como llegue aqui... decidi matarme... no dejaria que mi psicopata interior matara a quienes me importaban, primero deje fairy tail, deje una carta con mi renuncia y cada detalle del porque, me abentaria de aquel puente era demasiado tarde para mi este lado nunca se iria y la carcel o manicomio solo seria una tortura... y esa fue la razon por la que decidi saltar de aquel puente... mi vida paso por mis ojos, cda momento feliz, cada asecinato que realize, y asi pude morir en paz...

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**B****ueee... que os parece... Onii-chan fue lo mas entretenido que he escrito xD porfavor dejen su sexy review... saben una cosa esas cosillas son gratis ;) jeje... **

**Se despide katy-chan... Aye sir!**


End file.
